Krusty Krab Training Video
Krusty Krab Training Video is a documentary directed by Mr. Krabs to teach new employees how to be a real Krusty Krab employee. This low-budget documentary filming the employees of the Krusty Krab doing violent actions such as throwing bricks at a fish yelling "HOOPLA!" and Squidward repeatedly banging his head on the counter cashier. This documentary was banned from the public. But if you really want to watch it well.... bad luck for you cause all the tapes of this documentary are destroyed so we stole borrowed the script for the sake of curious people who wants to watch this crappy documentary: *Welcome aboard. If you’re watching this video, then let me be the first to say Congratulations! rainbow with the words Con & a Gratulations box next to "Con" appear You’ve recently been hired in the Krusty Krab spatula, a hat, and a bucket appear in SpongeBobs hands and this is your first official day of training. *'SpongeBob:' Can I make a Krabby Patty now? *'Narrator:' Oh no, you’ve got a lot to learn before you’re ready to make a Krabby Patty. As you can see by this graph...cuts to a giraffe. Narrator clears his throat Graph. graph is shown. The Krusty Krab is moving up You have been employed in one of the most successful restaurants in Bikini Bottom. But it got that way over night... is night time ...because the store closes at 6:00. cuts to picture of Mr. Krabs and the Krusty Krab behind him No, the story of the Krusty Krab is the story of one man’s hard work, perserverance, vision, determination and sweat. zooms in to one of Mr. Krabs armpit But mostly his sweat. cuts to a Krabby Patty sliding to the right and stops on the screen, followed by sparkles''From Humble Beginnings. ''cuts to a sepia picture of Mr. Krabs as a child, walking up to a soda machine with a quarter on a string wrapped around his hand You may think that Mr. Eugene H. Krabs, owner and founder of Krusty Krab Inc., has always been the financial wizard he is today. Krabs puts in his quarter then takes it out as its attached to a piece of rope with a hole in the quarter And you're right! Krabs laughs while drinking his soda. Scene cuts to an tired Mr. Kraps, sitting depressed in a room with light at the window After the war, Krabs stayed secluded in a deep depression that seemed endless. cuts to the Krusty Krab, now a retirement home with elderly fish outside playing shuffleboard But then his luck changed when he acquired a bankrupt retirement home and with a few minor alterations, the Krusty Krab was born. Krabs paints a giant "K" with a bucket full of red paint, on a sign outside. We can hear a sound of a baby crying in the background. Scene cuts to a Krabby Patty with a light shining on it Sounds like a lot of... *'Baby:' Hoopla! *'Narrator:' Sounds like a lot of... *'Baby:' Hoopla! *'Narrator:' Sounds like a... *'Baby:' Hoopla! Hoopla! off screen throws a brick on the baby *'Narrator:' Sounds like a lot of hoopla to make over a little Krabby Patty right? chuckles WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!!! cuts to a Krabby Patty sliding to the right again The Krusty Krab today. cuts to a series of close-ups in the Krusty Krab. Then scene cuts to a view of the inside of the Krusty Krab where customers are eating Krabby Patties To keep up with today’s demanding customers, no expense has been spared to acquire all the latest achievements in fast-food technology. *'Mr. Krabs:' up a spatula in his left hand This here’s an advanced patty-control mechanism. standing at the register Here you can see our automated money-handling system. Don't touch! holding some ice cubes These are high-quality beverage temperature devices. Imported. up a straw This heres a prototype liquid transfer machine. the straw in the cup and drinks it And most importantly, up some ketchup packets You get your state-of-the-art condiment-disposal units. Now, are you gonna buy something or just stand there cause there’s a standing fee. *'Narrator:' is standing there when a packet of ketchup, spatula, a cash register, cup, and ice cubes appear around him All of this modernization seems a little overwhelming, doesn’t it? items spin around him Well luckily for you, Mr. Krabs fear of robot overlords keeps the balance of technology in check. disappear and SpongeBob floats to the right. The scene changes to SpongeBob standing next to Squidward near the cash register But if modernization is the heart of the Krusty Krab, then employees are the liver and gallbladder. of SpongeBob Let’s see if you got what it takes. Hmmm, poised, confident, and a smile that says, "Hello world! May I take your order?" You’ve got the makings of a good employee, Mr. SquarePants! But for every good employee, there is one who is not so good. of Squidward reading his dance magazine Let’s see, inattentive, impatient, a glazed look in the eyes. of the button Squidward is wearing on his shirt Look carefully at the "I Really Wish I Weren't Here Right Now!" button. There's a name for employees like this, but we'll call him Squidward. *'Squidward:' I'm getting paid overtime for this, right Mr. Krabs? *'Mr. Krabs:' his office Sorry, can't hear you! cuts to a Krabby Patty sliding to the right *'Narrator:' Training. *'SpongeBob:' Does this mean I get to make a Krabby Patty now? *'Narrator:' No, you can’t make a Krabby Patty without understanding the phrase POOP. *'SpongeBob:' POOP? *'Narrator:' Once you understand POOP, you'll understand your place at the Krusty Krab. But what does POOP mean? shrugs his arms It’s actually a carefully organized code. Watch closely. People Order Our Patties. *'SpongeBob:' Ah, POOP! proudly *'Narrator:' Looks like Mr. SquarePants understands POOP. cuts to a customer walking up to Squidward Here’s a typical customer. I wonder what he wants. Well, if we just remember POOP, we can figure it out. *'Harold:' Id like to order- *'Narrator:' Do you think he wants to order: A: A sofa, B: An expensive haircut, or C: A patty? *'Harold:' One patty please. *'Narrator:' Ah, POOP! You never let us down! cuts to a giant krabby patty Now that you understand POOP, I bet you think you’re ready to make a Krabby Patty. *'SpongeBob:' Krabby Patty! towards the krabby patty but once he gets too close, he gets splattered on the screen with a fly swatter *'Narrator:' Ha-ha! Not so fast, Eager McBeaver. We haven’t even talked about: cuts to a toilet Personal Hygiene. flushes. Scene cuts to SpongeBob in front of a sink Every employee at the Krusty Krab must comply with a strict set of personal hygiene guidelines. turns the faucet on OK, Mr. SquarePants, are you ready to prepare for your shift? lathers his hands A good employee always washes himself thoroughly. Be sure to get under those fingernails. nods and rubs a bit harder And don’t forget about the knuckles. rubs a bit harder And make sure those palms are squeaky clean. rubs the hardest he can All right, let’s see those. up his arms but it is invisible from rubbing so much Now that's thorough! Scene cuts to SpongeBob’s shiny boots After making sure your boots are polished, your nose is clear of any blemishes or boils, cuts his boil off with a scissors and your hair is neat and tidy, lifts up his hat, sprays a little hairspray on it to make it straight, then puts his hat back on you are ready to start the day. Now lets see how Squidward prepares for his shift. of the bathroom stall doors opens to show Squidward sitting on the toilet with his dance magazine on his lap. He then notices that people are looking at him. He laughs nervously and shuts the stall door shut Remember, no employee wants to be a Squidward! giant krabby patty appears on the screen again Now that you’re clean and hygienic, I bet you think you’re ready to make that Krabby Patty. *'SpongeBob:' in excitement I'm ready! into two SpongeBob’s I'm ready!! into more SpongeBobs I'm ready!!!!!! himself into more SpongeBob's until fly swatters splat all of them on the screen *'Narrator:' Whoa there! We have a few more topics to cover first. cuts to food and a spatula lying on a table Your Work Station. cuts to SpongeBob vacuuming on top of the stove It’s important to keep your area tidy and free of droppings. But a clean workstation is only part of the job. cuts to SpongeBob thinking of a Krabby Patty in a thought bubble of his To make the vision in your head a reality, you’ll need supplies. And a good employee always keeps his supplies well-organized. opens up a cabinet, then opens the bottom drawer to reveal a bunch of folders with names of condiments and ingredients on there Very nice Mr. SquarePants, not a pickle out of place. peeks out the kitchen door Now let’s see how Squidward keeps his work station. is sleeping with a dance magazine on his face. He wakes up *'Squidward:' Huh? shouts Oh! on the floor. The cash register drawer opens up and conks Squidward in the head *'Narrator:' Don't worry Squidward, Mr. SquarePants can cover for you. cuts to SpongeBob standing next to the grill Now that your workstation is up and running, perhaps you think you’re ready to make the world-famous Krabby Patty. barks like a dog then runs around the room. Narrator laughs Calm down. bone is thrown at him then he grabs it with his teeth and gnaws it There's plenty of time left. We have to make sure you're ready for the psychological aspect of the job: execution chair is seen Interfacing with your Boss. cuts to SpongeBob walking up to Mr. Krabs in his office *'SpongeBob:' Mr. Krabs, can I have a raise? *'Mr. Krabs:' No. *'Narrator:' Good job, Mr. SquarePants! *'SpongeBob:' up to the camera Can I make a Krabby Patty now... cuts to Patrick walking into the Krusty Krab *'Narrator:' Now we go from behind the scenes to the front lines, where we’ll examine the most important aspect of the industry, the customer. Or as we say, the Krustomer. *'Patrick:' stops Who said that? Are you a ghost? *'Narrator:' Like precious, precious blood in an animal, the customer is what makes the Krusty Krab strong and alive. *'Patrick:' Squidward, your ceiling is talking to me! *'Squidward:' Are you going to order something or just make friends with the paneling? *'Patrick:' Uhh...I’ll have an uhh...uhh...uhh...ah... asleep and snores until Squidward snaps at him causing him to wake up What’s that? *'Squidward:' Patrick, go be stupid somewhere else. *'Narrator:' Ah-ah-ah, Squidward, remember what Mr. Krabs says. *'Mr. Krabs:' The money is always right! *'Patrick:' The ceiling is right Squidward, you're not a very good employee. *'Squidward:' Fine. May I please take your order? *'Patrick:' Uhh...uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..................... again as Squidward gets mad and grabs the cash register *'Narrator:' We'll check up on these two later. cuts to a siren Right now, it's important that we discuss an emergency situation! cuts to SpongeBob standing by a krabby patty looking around for something Like the lost gold of [''Atlantis], many consider the Krabby Patty to be a treasure. And as with every treasure, there’s a thief ready to steal it. So it’s up to you to be the watchful eyes of... ''krabby patty moves as metal legs come out of it and it walks off What’s this? is on the patty It’s Mr. Krabs business rival, Plankton! *'Plankton:' Eat my microscopic dust, Krabs! Your secret formula is finally mine! cuts to SpongeBob with a face of shock *'Narrator:' He’s stealing the formula! What are you going to do, Mr. SquarePants? screams and runs around the restaurant. Mr. Krabs walks up to Plankton as he and the patty are going really slow *'Plankton:' You’ll never catch me, Krabs, not after I switch into maximum overdrive! the krabby patty into going faster Hi-ya! legs whirring. Mr. Krabs grabs the patty I knew I should have gotten the turbo. is still screaming and knocking over tables and chairs Hear me Krabs! You’ll take this Krabby Patty from me when you pry it from my cold, dead... Krabs picks up Plankton, who is now talking in a fast motion voice. He flicks him back to the Chum Bucket *'Narrator:' And so, another emergency is avoided, thanks to Mr. SquarePants. cuts to Squidward and Patrick, Patrick is still saying uhhhhhh.............. Let’s check in on Squidward again. Psst, Squidward. *'Squidward:' Huh? *'Narrator:' Just remember: POOP. *'Squidward:' Patrick, if I could make a suggestion. Why don’t you just order a Krabby Patty? *'Patrick:' Great idea, Squidward! One Krabby Patty, please. *'Squidward:' sighs Will that be for here or to go? his mouth but Patrick is droning again. Squidward bangs his head on the register *'Narrator:' Hang in there Squidward, it’s all part of the job. cuts to a shot of the Krusty Krab training manual Now that you’ve learned the basics of your training, it’s time for the moment you’ve been waiting for. blue screen appears with the krabby patty slowly coming closer to the screen. The narrator is singing, then exhausted pants, and takes a deep breath, then resumes Preparing the Krabby Patty! cuts to SpongeBob bowing down to a poster of a Krabby Patty At the center of every great dynasty is the crown jewel that keeps it alive and bribing. crawls to the poster For the Krusty Krab, this is the Krabby Patty. licks the patty that is on the poster And now you, the humble employee off the street, the all-too-necessary human resource that keeps this business afloat, will learn the sacred and dark secrets of how to prepare, with your very own hands... gasps the sumptuousness, lip-moistening, spine-tingling, heart-stopping pleasure center that is a Krabby Patty! Are you ready? nods Are you sure? nods his head harder and his head tears in half Ok! The secret formula i...to black before he say what it is Category:A bunch of random spam Category:Events Category:Movies Category:Bad Movies Category:Pointless Movies Category:Banned things Category:Stuff